Sometimes Friends can become more
by Tenshi Taylor
Summary: Genesis and Angeal; best friends or more? :Gender Bender warning:


"Hey Angeal. Come 'ere."

"....Okay.."

Angeal walked over to Genesis a curious look spread across his features; Genesis in return had a smirk of sorts.

"What do you want, Genesis?"

"Oh, Hollander and I have something we want to test, and your the perfect test subject since you're a lot like me."

"Why don't you do it yourself then?"

"Because.... we're _friends_ are we not?"

Angeal let a sigh escape his lips.

"FINE. But if it's something crazy I'll kill you, you got it?"

"Yeah yeah, Now just come along."

Angeal and Genesis went to Hollander's secret lab, since after all they **were** exiles of ShinRa pretty much.

"Over there."

Hollander pointed a finger to a small bed of sorts for Angeal all the while he had his head in whatever chemicals he was working with, Genesis made his way over to Hollander. Making sure to talk in a soft tone so Angeal couldn't hear too well.

"Is it complete?"

"Almost, just one last touch is needed."

A grin appeared on the scientist's lips; a mad one. Angeal just watched the two he had a feeling he was in something bad, he could've just left but he didn't want to upset his best friend. Soon the mix was complete, in a needle and ready to go. Without announcing anything Angeal was pricked by the needle and the presser was pushed down putting the liquid inside of him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! AT LEAST WARN ME DAMMIT!"

Angeal gripped his arm as the needle was extracted.

"Well you should be more aware then! Anyways sweet dre--"

The rest couldn't be heard since the drug must have been pretty strong and Angeal was knocked out, flat on his back. Meanwhile as he slept a change in his body slowly became aware.

"Just as planned."

Grinned a Genesis

"Yes, It's coming out perfectly."

Added a Hollander.

They just watched and noted; during such time Genesis looked down Angeal's pants; his grin grew a bit. The drug worked _**perfectly**_. An hour more passed a pair of blue optics opened; blurred vision.

"Ahhn..."

A tone;; that didn't sound like his own made his curiosity perk. He looked around to Genesis and Hollander they both still wore grins.

"How do you feel?"

Asked the older man, and in response Angeal shrugged.

"My chest feels heavier than normal..."

Genesis just watched as he waited for Angeal's response. Angeal in turn put his hands on his chest and got wide eyes and looked back to Genesis.

"WHY DO I HAVE BREASTS?!?!"

Asked a VERY surprised Angeal; hands still on his chest. Soon looking around for a mirror to look at himself in.

"You're a woman now."

Replied Genesis holding up a hand mirror Angeal rushing over too look at himself. Thinkin he'd look horrible; But his facial features changed as well; he was _cute_.

"BUT HOW?!"

"Don't do that; you won't look as cute if you keep screaming you know."

Replied Genesis as he leaned towards the now female Angeal. Angeal slapping him across the face. That shot had something to do with this Angeal thought. A bad thing about it too was that it had lowered his strength a bit, he felt weaker than ever before. Probably now he couldn't even lift his buster sword that he cherished oh so much. Out of nowhere Angeal started sobbing.

"Why did you guys do this to me?"

Genesis blushed--

_'OH MY GODDESS! YOUR TOO CUTE!_' Screamed in Genesis' head.

"Because I wanted it."

He grinned; once a bad-guy. Always a bad-guy. Which in turn caused him to get slapped again.

"Your such an ass!"

Angeal sobbed a bit more Hollander just kept taking notes on how the experiment was coming out.

"I don't have any idea how we are still friends when you do this crap to me!!"

"Heh..heh...heh...."

Genesis grinned even more and pinned Angeal down, which in turn Angeal was trying to get out of his grip;; To weak too, in return Genesis leaned closer in on well.. 'her'

"What're you doing?!"

"You're just to cute Angie-chan"

Hearing such a name made the former first class SOLDIER blush. More so after Genesis pressed his lips to her own. Angeal struggling against still soon knee-ed him right in the groin, Genesis pulling away in pain.

"GAH!!"

He went in a feeble position; until the pain went away that is. Angeal during such time got to her feet and attempted to run away from these weird-os. Sadly Hollander blocked the only escape.

"Let me out of here!"

"No can do."

"Why not?!"

"Genesis, wouldn't like that. Especially now."

"grrr...."

Angeal growled at Hollander and defeated-ly went back to sit on the bed-like thing sitting down; crossing her arms and legs.

"Bastards...."

She muttered under her breath. Genesis soon staggered to his feet.

"Don't... EVER.. do that again. You hear me?!"

He growled to Angeal, his groin still in a bit of pain. Walking slowly over to the bed; Genesis plopped down.

"Didn't you say you were going to kill me if it were something crazy?"

"How can I if I'm so weak now?"

Angeal quickly replied with a pout. Heh now it seemed as if they were just bickering friends. Bickering continued for quite a while; Hollander soon fell asleep, and then Angeal and Genesis started talking about random things. Before setting on a topic that they earlier somewhat dicussed.

"So why did you do this to me?"

"I was curious, alright?

Genesis' eyes showed he was telling the truth now. Angeal just didn't let it go.

"But why just me? Why not you?"

A sigh escaped Genesis' lips. Angeal was being stubborn now. He just abided with the cracked truth.

"Cause, I err....."

"Cause you, what?"

"Cause I liked you more than a friend alright?!"

Angeal in turn blushed; Why did Genesis like her though, She wondered. A long silence crept up.

".............Angeal?"

Angeal didn't make eye contact and tilted her head to show a responce. This perked Genesis' curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

Angeal shrugged meaning:I don't know

"Why don't you talk?"

another shrug. This was getting tiresome to Genesis.

"Be that way then, I'm going to bed."

Announced Genesis turning to his side; Angeal looking back to him. All the while she was questioning her own feelings for Genesis. She thought a little while then poked Genesis.

"....Genesis..."

"What is it?"

He asked and looked to Angeal a blush on her features.

"Well..?"

Angeal shook her head and then asked.

"Am I fully a girl now? Like as in I don't have a... err..."

Genesis nodded catching on.

"You don't have a penis Angeal, and the drug may take a long time to were off. Why?"

Angeal shook her head.

"Just wondering."

Genesis nodded and turned back on his side. Angeal sat in silence alone for a while. Out of nowhere she kissed Genesis. Causing **him** to blush.

"A-A-Angeal?!"

"I like you too, Geney-kins."

She grinned getting a little revenge for the Angie-chan earlier. Soon they're kiss turned into making out, which soon turned into taking off clothing, and finally the big leap. Soon it was morning the next day.

"Argh...."

Yawning Hollander rubbed his tired eyes. Soon looked over to the bed seeing a naked Genesis and Angeal gasped and fell back with a MAJOR nosebleed.

"You jerk face."

Angeal muttered in her sleep; half awake.

"I love you too."

Genesis grinned, replying Half awake too.

________________________________________________________________

OMG. I'M SO SORRY FOR OUT OF CHARACTER-NESS XD

I just totally had to do this.

Plus it caused you a few laughs too right? That was my main goal with this. :)

I hope you guys did like this. & Also sorry for any miss-spellings, or anything! =]


End file.
